


Drumming Song

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, it's cute, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: The four-beat drum still echoes on in the Mistress' head sometimes but it doesn't bring the same madness it used to.





	

The door creaks open softly, a small candle is extinguished and the holder placed on a side table with a dull thud. The floor does not creak underfoot and gently, carefully she glides to his bedside. She perches on the edge, pulling herself on with as little movement as possible and places her head on his chest, fingers splayed lightly over his white shirt.

"Missy." His voice rumbles over her. He pauses a second before realising she's not come for anything other than his company tonight and wraps an arm around her shoulders and waist. She closes her eyes, breathing quietly.

His hearts beat in tandem and the Mistress sighs.

"There's a drumming noise inside my head." She says. The Doctor pulls her closer in response.

"It's back?" She hums slightly in response.

"It starts when you're around." The Time Lord's worry bashes against her mental shields and she sighs, rubbing her temples and sitting up.

"Please try to panic more quietly. Those stuffy old men have no use for me now- they aren't using you to get to me otherwise I would have told you. Now stop it- you're giving me a headache." The Doctor slowly manages to tamp down his concern and slight anger enough that she can just feel it as ripples against her mind. He lowers himself back down and she rests her head against his shoulder, holding his arm in hers and winding her fingers through his.

"What are they like?" He asks after brief silence. The Mistress waits enough for four beats to go by, tapping them against the white of his nightshirt.

"Louder than sirens," She answers, "Louder than bells," He rubs a thumb over the back of her hand in comforting circles.

"Somehow they're sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell." The Time Lady murmurs, breath ghosting over his skin. The Doctor frowns.

"Can you show me?" He asks, turning onto his side to face her. She lazily opens her eyes and drapes a hand over his face.

"Ready?" The Time Lord nods, teeth clenched in an odd smile.

"Oh, I was born ready." The Mistress opens her mind and sends the drums to him. She can feel the Doctor analysing them, following them back to where they had been originating from in her head.

The man scowls.

"Oh. This isn't linked to the Time Lords." He says quietly, opening his eyes. She removes her hand from his face, lips parted slightly.

"Hm?" He meets her eyes and she smiles like a cat.

"It's linked to me." The Mistress smirks.

"Did I not tell you that my hearts are maintained by the Doctor?" The Doctor smiles back and presses a kiss to her lips.

"Daft old fool." She comments afterwards, nuzzled into his neck. He smiles fondly, turning his face to breath in the scent of her hair.

"Crazy old psychopath." The two Gallifreyans chuckle.


End file.
